Look After You
by Monk092099
Summary: One day Jack and Elsa were ice skating and something went wrong, so to save Elsa, Jack sacrifices his own life. (By the way this is my first fanfiction, so i'm going to be slow making it, and there is not going be songs in this story, sry).
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **(Jack is just himself for this Chapter NOT as Jack Frost)**_

 _ **Elsa is 9 years old, and Jack is 15 years old.**_

* * *

"Hey mother can I go play with Jack please" Elsa said

Elsa's mother sighed "Okay, but be back before sunset or your father is gonna get worried" she said.

 _ **(Jack has been helping Elsa Control her ice powers because they like each other, and Elsa was comfortable around him).**_

"Thanks mother!" Elsa got up to kiss her mother on the check as a goodbye "I'll be back!" Elsa said happily.

Elsa was running down the hall to the gate, then she ran into Anna "Hey Elsa where are you going" Anna said curious "I'm hanging out with Jack, Why?" "Oh I'm just curious" Elsa kind of felt bad that Anna couldn't go outside the castle walls yet.

Well have fun, and don't get into trouble" Anna laughed "Don't worry I won't" Elsa said and continued her way to Jack's village.

Elsa went to the village to see Jack's mother Amanda Frost working in the barn.

"Hey Mrs. Frost is Jack here?" Elsa asked. Amanda looked to Elsa with smile on her faced "Oh he's just herding the sheep"Amanda pointed out back to see Jack almost done what he was doing "Hey Jack, Elsa is here to see you" "Yeah I'll be right there" Jack said that he got the information.

"I'm just going to sit by the fence" Elsa said as she was going to see Jack.

Amanda was smiling because she see's a good relationship between Elsa and her son. Jack turned around to see Elsa waiting by the fence "So what do you want to do?" Jack asked to if she had any ideas of what would be fun "Oh, we could go ice skating over at the lake".

Elsa said happily pointing at the lake that was next to Jack's house. "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea" Jack said as he was walking towards his house to get the ice skates. Amanda saw Jack walking out the door carrying the ice skates.

Before Jack went out Amanda had told them to be careful "We will" Jack told his mother before he gave Elsa her ice skates.

"So shall we get going" Jack said when Elsa put them on so that she could stand up "Yeah let's go".

It has been an hour sense Elsa and Jack had been ice skating. It was all fun and games till Elsa was standing on thin ice and it was about to break. "Jack i'm scared" Elsa said real frightened "I-I know, I know" Jack said trying to make her feel better "Don't be, we're gonna have fun instead" that got Elsa even more scared "No we're not!" Elsa yelled.

"You have to believe me" Jack said grabbing a staff of some sort near "Okay I'm going to count to three as you come closer to me, and I'll catch you okay".

"Okay"

"one..."

"two..." Elsa coming closer to the mark.

"Three" Jack grabbed Elsa using the staff and switch spots with her.

Elsa's POV

I look and smiled at Jack to see that we were both safe, but that was all gone when Jack fell through the ice and never came back up "JACK!" I felt my powers going out of control _"I'm not going to see him ever again"_ I went to go get Amanda and my parents and told them what happen and about how Jack saved my life.

Jack's POV

When I looked at Elsa I was happy that I saved her life, then I took one step and all I remembered was darkness, and a faint scream from Elsa screaming my name.

* * *

 **So how did I do, I hope that you like it.**

 **Oh and give me ideas okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 _ **So did you guys like Chapter 1 oh and I don't know if Amanda Frost would be in the future Chapters, but we'll see.**_

* * *

After the funeral of Jack, Elsa's parents are trying to find a new way to let Elsa control her powers "The gloves will help" Agnarr said as he was putting the on Elsa hands "See conceal reveal, don't let it show".

Elsa was trying to her mind off of the accident with Jack, but to no avail Elsa was on the verge of tears. Her father saw this "What's wrong sweetie?" Angarr was worried for Elsa "I missed him already" Agnarr felt bad that Elsa lost her best friend to a terrible accident "I know we all missed him".

Agnarr pulled Elsa into a hug and let her cried on his shoulder "It's okay, It's okay" Elsa cried herself to sleep. Agnar waited for Elsa to fully fallen asleep to pick her up and take Elsa to her room, then Iduna his his wife came in "How is she" Iduna said worried that her little girl was going through this pain Agnarr saw her and said "not to good".

Iduna walk to Elsa's bed and sat down "I hope that she gets better" she said as she moved some of her daughter's hair out of her face "Yeah, I hope so too".

"Well I'm going to bed, you coming" Agnarr looked tired Iduna sighed "I just wished things could be different".

* * *

 _2 months later_

"Hey Elsa, it's snowing outside do you want to build a snowman!" Anna said happily and waited, but not a sound came on other side of door "Elsa?" Anna started getting worried "I'm not in the mood Anna" Elsa sounded sad and all Anna want to do was to make Elsa happy.

"Common I know you love snow!" Anna said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood "Go away Anna!" Elsa yelled from the other side of the door. Anna Felt bad that Elsa wouldn't come and play with her. when Anna left, Elsa was looking out the window seeing some birds flying by.

Elsa wanted to be free like them no rules, no worry, and no pain. Her train of thought was interrupted when she notice ice forming on the window " _No, not again"_ Elsa getting scared about this so she went to get her father.

"Father!" Elsa calling to her father and when he turned around real worried "Elsa what's wrong" Agnarr running towards Elsa. "I made ice on the window seal again" Elsa said while Agnarr thinking of something to help her to control it.

Then he got a idea "Let's try thinking of happy thoughts" Elsa didn't understand what her father was saying to her, but she decided to give it a try. Elsa went back to her room and tried to think happy times with Jack.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a sunny day for Elsa and Anna, so they decided to have a adventure around town square market (with their parents though) and Elsa saw a snowflake necklace that would good for her mother. The owner saw her starring at the necklace "So you do want that necklace, It's for free?" the owner asked._

 _Elsa was surprised at what he said "Yes Please" the owner smiled and gave to Elsa "So who's it for?" said the owner in a curious tone. Elsa smiled at that "It's for my mother's birth-day next week" Elsa told the store owner with confidence "Well tell her I said happy birth-day to her okay" Elsa smiled as this "I will!"._

 _After Elsa left she went to look for her sister, and when she wasn't looking where she was going so she ran into a boy and she fell down. "Hey!" Elsa yelled at the person who just standing there "Oh sorry, did I hurt?" the boy sounded worried, and when he helped her up Elsa look into his eyes "He looks cute" Elsa thought in her head "why did I just said that" Elsa got a little red "Yeah he looks cute, but he's older than me and-!" "Umm.." The boy looked confused "Oh I'm alright" Elsa turning red now. "Well that's good to hear". The boy lend a hand so Elsa can get up "So what's your name?" Elsa smiled "I'm Princess Elsa Winters, you" the boy was shock that he "accidentally" made the princess of Arendelle fall on the ground, a sweet little girl on the groun-._

 _"Hello?" OH shoot "I'm Jack Overland Frost" Jack said with honesty "So Jack, where do you live?" Elsa asked "Oh I live on a farm just a few minutes out of town" Elsa was about to say something before her mother call her "Elsa!" Elsa turned around to see Iduna waving at her to come "Come on, time to go home!" Elsa sighed "Coming!"._

 _Before Elsa left Jack said something "So want to come back here and meet up Let's say a week?" Elsa smiled at this "Sure"._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 ** _Up to Chapter 3 and back to Elsa's memories (There is a character in this chapter you might know from a another movie so look out for him) and text me when you found him and tell me who it is._**

* * *

 _"Hey mother can Jack be invited to your birth-day today" Elsa asked her mother, at this she was curious "Who's Jack?". Elsa turned little red "A boy I met last week in the market" Elsa said to her mother._

 _Iduna was surprised to Elsa's answer "Oh" she also saw Elsa blushing when she ask her question to Elsa. Then Elsa remembered something "I'm Going your present" before Elsa Iduna said "Bring Jack over, I want see him"._

 _Elsa went got her present and went to go get Jack at the market._

 _Jack's POV_

 _I was at the market not just for looking for Elsa, but also to sell some leather to a trader I know. Once I spotted him I yelled by say hi to "Hey Johann!" I said waving to him. He saw me and waved back I came to him "So master Jack, what do we have today" he said really excited "Oh just some leather" I said "Okay I can take that cause i know "Someone" who needs them"._

 _"Jack!" Jack turned around to see who was called his name and to see Elsa in center of the market. Jack said bye to Johann and went to Elsa, when Elsa wasn't looking I tap her shoulder and jump and shot ice from hands and it hit the ground. None of the towns people notice and Jack is gonna pretend he didn't saw it._

 _Elsa's POV_

 _"I hope no one saw that" I said in her head, she looked at Jack and he hadn't seen it. I was pouting "don't do that again!"pushing Jack._ _Jack looked at her thinking of something to say until he thought of something Well I didn't know you would jump" Jack telling her the truth._

 _"Oh,Ha,Ha" I said sarcastically Now come on, let's go" Jack got curious "Where are going?" I sighed "We're going to the castle, why?" Jack was protesting "I can't go in there looking like this" Jack cried. I sighed again then I noticed he doesn't have any shoes on "Why don't you have any shoes?" Jack look at his feet._

 _"What my feet feel comfortable without any shoes on okay" I wasn't going to argue with him all day "Let's just go" I said impatient. As I walk back to castle with Jack, before we went in I saw that Jack was nervous "Why are you being nervous?" Jack look surprised "Nervous, I'm not being nervous" Elsa smirked "Sure" I said sarcastically._

 _Viewers_ _POV_

 _After Elsa and Jack went inside they were having fun, Elsa and everyone else were laughing at Jack's jokes, acting, and being a goofball. Elsa gave her mother the necklace and she was real happy over the gift , that's when Iduna tapped Jack on the shoulder and said "Do you know about Elsa's powers"._

 _Jack was shocked at what she said "Yeah, I short of jumped her and she shot ice out of her hands" Jack telling the truth to her. Iduna sighed "Can you promise me to help her to control her powers and keep it a secret?"._

 _Jack was thinking on it that he forgot where he was, and before he did anything he said "I will" he answered._

 _And that was the happiest memory I had._

* * *

After Elsa had that happy thought, it was midnight so Elsa went to sleep still thinking of a happy dream.

When Elsa woke up this morning Elsa look around to see if there are any ice, but none "Phew" Elsa sighed. Elsa went down stairs, ate breakfast, then went to the garden to get her favorite flower that Jack always gave her. Elsa sighed "I wished you were here?" Elsa asked herself thinking of what she should do now.

"Hey Elsa!" Elsa turned to see Anna waving to her, Elsa waved back "You want to go to the market?" Anna asked Elsa smiled "Sure" Elsa answered happily. After they had their fun at the market it was close to sunset so Elsa and Anna went inside ate dinner and went to bed.

It was the middle of the night that Anna woke me up "Elsa, Elsa wake up wake up wake up!" Anna whispered Elsa sighed "Anna go to sleep" Elsa closed her eyes and yet again Anna was waking her up. "I can't the skies awake, so I'm awake so I have to play" Anna said annoyed, now Elsa was starting to get annoyed "Go play by yourself" Elsa said as pushed her sister off her bed "Ugh!"

Anna was trying to think a way to get Elsa out of bed, then she thought something good. Anna got back on Elsa's bed open her eye and said "Do you want to build a snowman" Anna said cheerfully.

Elsa smiled at this got up put on her slippers "Alright, but we got to be quiet" Elsa said as she and Anna got out of their room and went to the Ball room. When Elsa was ready she shot a ball of ice into the air and exploded to make it snow in the room "This is amazing!" Anna said happily.

"Watch this" Elsa said excitingly as she stomp her foot on the ground and it turned the whole floor to ice. Anna and Elsa a snowman _(AKA Olaf)_ "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Elsa replied acting all goofy Anna went excited and got up to hug Olaf "I love you Olaf".

Elsa and Anna were sliding a snow hill "Weee!" Anna yelled cheerfully and jump into a snow pile and when she jumped out Elsa made a tiny snow pillar for her to land on. Pillar after pillar they got higher and higher till Elsa slipped on some ice, Anna jumped one last time that's when Elsa tried to tell her don't jump, but instead of that Elsa accidentally shot ice at Anna.

Anna fell unconscious to the ground Elsa got worried so she ran towards Anna "Anna?, Mama Papa!" Elsa powers got out of control freezing the whole room. Elsa heard banging at the door and when it open their parents came in "Oh god, Elsa what have you done" Agnarr said. Elsa was scared "It was an accident, I'm sorry Anna" that is when Iduna pick Anna up "Ugh, she's ice cold?"

That's when Agnarr got a idea "I know where to go" he was searching for a certain book and when he found it a map dropped out of it giving the location they need to go. Agnarr and Iduna grab Elsa and Anna to a village of rock trolls. "We need your help" Agnarr said worried for his daughter life "Bring her here" Gram Pabbie said with interest "Phew, you're lucky it wasn't her heart".

"What do we do now?" Iduna replied in a scared tone Gram Pabbie sighed "I prefer we have to change Anna's memories" Agnarr sighed "Do what you must". After Gram Pabbie changed Anna's memories he said "She'll be okay" Elsa got worried "But she won't remember I have powers".

"It's for the best" Agnarr said with a sad look on his face "Look Elsa, your powers will only grow" Gram Pabbie said very wise "There is beauty in it, but also grave danger you need to control even more as you get older!" Gram Pabbie as it was a nightmare. "We'll make sure of it for sure" Agnarr said "Now let's go home"

* * *

 **I know I got some parts from both movies, but I got to think of something.**

 **So see you in the next Chapter OK**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **So like chapter 3 this is where Elsa starts isolation and away from Anna hope you like it Oh there might be some years skip.**

* * *

When Elsa and her family came back from the troll's village Elsa and her parents talk "I'm scared" Elsa said worried "Don't worry we're going to help you every step of the way" Iduna said trying to cheer her daughter up. Elsa smiled "Thank you" she said as she hugged her mother "Now let's get Anna to bed". They put Anna to bed Elsa sighed and went to bed, but before she did her mother called to come over "Elsa I know you think that everything is your fault, but that doesn't mean your a bad person" Iduna said. Elsa looked up at her mother "I know" Elsa said Iduna smiled at her daughter "Now off to bed".

Hours later _Elsa's Dream/POV_

 _I was walking in the woods looking for Jack "Where are you Jack" I kept on looking and looking for him, but then I heard something "Jack?" I turned around and saw him heading towards the lake where he'd died. "JACK!" I ran to stop him, but he was already on the ice "Jack please don't leave me again!"_

 _I begged for him, but to no avail and that's when Jack turned his head "I'm sorry" Jack said with a sad look on his face before falling into the ice "JACK!" I screamed as I ran to the spot where he fell._

 _I looked up to see Amanda Frost with a dead look towards her "It's your fault" I was confused "What?" was all I said "It's your fault that he's dead" she said again but in a dark tone and started to walking away._

 _I got scared "No it wasn't my fault!" I tried to convince her "I didn't do it!" then I thought back "Your right" I whispered it "It is my fault" I said as fell to the ice "I'm sorry" I began to cry "I'm so sorry Jack"._

 _End of Dream/Viewers POV_

Elsa was in her room having nightmares about people hating her and when Elsa shot up out of bed she began to cry "Why did leave me here alone Jack?" Elsa feared that her life was only to get worse.

* * *

 **Years later**

Anna woke up, got dressed and went to go to change some flowers from a bedroom vase. Anna saw one of maids passing by and Anna ran up to ask a question "Excuse me, but what day is it?" and the maid answered "Oh today is where the Queen and King go to a meeting King Ralof in the north."

Anna said bye and thanks for information to the maid and ran to her parents Iduna saw Anna coming down the hall and smiled "Anna" Iduna said as she hugged Anna "See you 2 weeks" Anna said cheerfully.

After Iduna and Agnarr said goodbye to Anna they went to say goodbye to Elsa who had a scared look on her face "Do you have go?" Elsa ask "You be fine Elsa" Agnarr said with smile on face.

* * *

 **With Iduna and Agnarr**

"I hope Elsa and Anna would be alright?" Iduna said real worried "Don't worry Elsa and Anna are tough they can pull through" Agnarr said trying to cheer her up. Iduna smiled, but then a loud thud came from the deck "Stay here I'm gonna check it out" Agnarr got curious "Come to me safe okay?" Iduna said worried "I will". Iduna waited for a minute before the ship moved to the side far enough to make her fall to the floor "AAAGH!"

"Iduna!" Agnarr yelled down the hall "Agnarr what's going on!" Iduna was getting scared "A storm's coming, common we got to get out of here". When Agnarr and Iduna got up on deck they heard the ship captain to get on the lifeboats "But sir!" the ship captain turned his head to see one of the recruits "The lifeboats are destroyed!"

and at that Iduna got real scared _"I'm not going to see my daughters ever again"_ she thought of the horror "I'm sorry your highest for getting you both killed" the ship captain was ashamed "You did your best" Agnarr said and that the ship sank to the depths of the oceans.

* * *

"Any news about my mother and father?" Anna was starting to get worried, then she looked at the servant with a sad expression "What?" The servant looked at her "I'm sorry your parents didn't make the trip to King Ralof"

After the funeral of the Queen and the King Anna went to Elsa's room "Elsa...", but there no answer "I'm still here for you, can you please open the door?" The door opened and Anna looked at Elsa filled with pain "Leave me alone" was all Elsa said before closing the door again. "I'm your sister" Anna as she was sliding down "I'm not gonna going to leave you".

 **At The Lake**

 **Jack's POV**

"Darkness was all I remember and I was scared" the ice on the lake started to crack and break apart "Then I saw the light and I wasn't scared anymore". "Your name is Jack Frost" I look at the moon "Did you just talked to me?", then the moon answered " You must find your love she is in danger" I got confused "Who is it?" I asked, but he didn't answered "Who is it?"

* * *

 **_Sorry for the short chapter I promise to make it longer.. Oh and Jack lost his memory about Elsa_**


End file.
